In the prior art, the traditional time card punching system exists the following limitations: 1. high installation cost: cabling, setup of corresponding PC/server; 2. high administration cost: registration in each time card machine (for business with multiple sites); 3. serial punch card process: each time can have one employee to punch card at one time card machine.
Some enterprise tried to solve the above problems by using mobile app to punch card but face the following problems instead: weak protection from fake GPS and buddy punching.
Therefore, a development for a cost effective, efficient time card punching system for getting rid of the above limitations is required.